Coming out
by sQuid squiRt
Summary: Ami is not ready to announce her romance with Makoto. But with some advice, she may be ready. Who will Ami turn to for advice? How will the others react? My first attempt on writing chat fic. ^_^
1. Senshi chat

I got to admit that I really adore chat-fic. So, this is my first attempt. Er… please let me know your opinion! 

I do not own Sailor Moon and all related characters. But the nicknames, are my silly creation...   
  
  
  


**Coming out!**

Rating:PG   
  


Connecting user to chat server… 

***Bluebubbles has logged in***   
  


..::Welcome to Senshi-chat::.. 

Online user: 

Cookiemaster   
  
  
  


Cookiemaster: Welcome sweetheart!   
  


_Cookiemaster kisses Bluebubbles_   
  


Bluebubbles: Makoto, don't call me like that in front of the public. What if they know about us?   
  


Cookiemaster: C'mon sweetie, there's no one here. I miss you so much.   
  


Bluebubbles: Darling, we just spent a wonderful night together yesterday. And you missed me already? :P   
  


Cookiemaster: I miss you every second! Every time! X)   
  


Bluebubbles: I miss you too.   
  


Cookiemaster: How long are we gonna be like this?   
  


Bluebubbles: What do u mean?   
  


Cookiemaster: Well, how long are we gonna hide our relationship from our best friends?   
  


***Blondevenus has logged in***   
  


Bluebubbles: I guess I'm still not ready Mako…   
  


Blondevenus: Not ready for what Ami? I knew it!!!! I knew you two are having an affair!!   
  


Cookiemaster: Very nice Minako. Ami is saying that she is not ready for the test! Now what kind of affair are u thinking?   
  


***Odango has logged in***   
  


Blondevenus: Aw Mako, don't bluff me. I am THE senshi of LOVE. Of course I knew. Hahahah! Gotcha!   
  


Odango: Miiinaaaaaakooooooooooooo… who are in love?? Tell meeeeee!!   
  


Bluebubbles: Quit screaming Usagi. U are scaring my PC!   
  


Blondevenus: Ami and Makoto!!!   
  


Cookiemaster: You are wild guessing Mina.   
  


Odango: Well, at least I am in love. With my handsome Mamoru!!!!!   
  


_Bluebubbles sweatdropped_   
  


Bluebubbles: Mina, is it true that you know if two people are in love?   
  


Odango: Do not believe her Ami, she never can!!! She's not like Setsuna!   
  


_Blondevenus stuck out tongue to Odango_   
  


Blondevenus: You're just jealous Usagi!!!   
  


Odango: No I'm not!!!   
  


Blondevenus: Yes u are!!!   
  


Odango: Am not!!   
  


Cookiemaster: Quit it u 2!!! Is it true that Setsuna can tell the future?   
  


Bluebubbles: Well, she does control the time gate. Why don't you ask her Mako? I got to go now! C u guys later. Bye!!   
  


**Bluebubbles whispers to Cookiemaster:**

Darling I got to go, before they further talk about us. I love u!   
  


**Cookiemaster whispers to Bluebubbles:**

I love u too… take care sweetie.   
  


***Wind_racer has logged in***   
  


***Bluebubbles has logged out***   
  


Wind_racer: Hello ladies! Hey! Why'd Ami log out?   
  


Cookiemaster: Maybe she have some studying to do.   
  


Blondevenus: Nah!! She was just scared that we are going to reveal her affair.   
  


Wind_racer: What affair? Is she attracted to me?   
  


_Wind_racer grins wide…_   
  


_Odango laughs out loud at Wind_racer_   
  


Cookiemaster: That is NOT funny Haruka!! I'll tell Michiru u said that!!   
  


Wind_racer: I'm not afraid of her! Besides, don't be so uptight Mako!   
  


Odango: Where's Michiru?   
  


Wind_racer: She's downstairs, cooking!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Cookiemaster whispers to Wind_racer:**

Haruka, I need to talk to u. Are u free right now?   
  


**Wind_racer whispers to Cookiemaster:**

I'm free until Michiru finishes her cooking. Is it about… Ami?   
  


**Cookiemaster whispers to Wind_racer:**

Yeap!   
  


**Wind_racer whispers to Cookiemaster:**

Sure! Let's get out of here and talk in the messenger, ok?   
  


**Cookiemaster whispers to Wind_racer:**

Sure! Thanx…   
  


***Wind_racer has logged out***   
  


***Cookiemaster has logged out***   
  


Odango: Hey!!! Why are they logged out??!!!   
  


_Blondevenus laughs evilly_   
  


Blondevenus: I knew it!!!!!! My prediction is right. Hahahahaa. Makoto is going to seek some love advice from Haruka.   
  


Odango: what r u talking about Mina? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!   
  


***Blondevenus has logged out***   
  


Odango: Arghhhhhh!!! This is no funnnnnnnn!!! 


	2. Makoto & Haruka

Meanwhile, in Makoto's messenger…   
  
  
  


Wind_racer: Is there any problem Mako?   
  


Cookiemaster: Well, not really. I just want to seek for ur advice. You see Haruka, I don't know whether I'm able to hide my relationship from the others.   
  


Wind_racer: What makes you said that?   
  


Cookiemaster: U should understand, its no fun acting like ordinary friends with the person u love, right?   
  


Wind_racer: Yeah, sure. That is why Michiru and I thought that its better for us to confess our love. But I gotta admit, it takes time. So, are u thinking of blurting it out?   
  


Cookiemaster: Erm… yeah. But Ami thinks otherwise. She said that she's not ready. So the question is, should I or shouldn't I?   
  


Wind_racer: I think both of you should talk about this. Talk to her Mako. When both of you are ready, then do it. If she's not, it may jeopardise your love.   
  


Cookiemaster: Well, I guess I have to wait until she is ready then. But this is torturing me!!!   
  


Wind_racer: Yeah, I know that. But hey! Our friends are supportive and.. kindhearted. Just look at how they accept Michiru and I. There shouldn't be any problem.   
  


Cookiemaster: You're different Ruka, both of you are meant to be with each other.   
  


Wind_racer: What? Are you saying both of you are not meant for each other?   
  


Cookiemaster: Its complicated! Jupiter and Mercury were not meant to be together! Not like Uranus and Neptune…   
  


Wind_racer: Oh Mako! This is your life. NOW. And not the past. If you believe in yourself, then nobody can say no!   
  


Cookiemaster: ah well… you're right. I'll shall talk to Ami about this.   
  


Wind_racer: You go girl!!! But do you wanna bet that Ami will turn for Michiru's advice… and after Michiru plays her charm… Ami will agree to come out… before you can even talk her into it? Wanna bet huh Mako? :D   
  


Cookiemaster: Haruka, are u trying to turn my girlfriend into one of your betting game?   
  


Wind_racer: lets just say.. OUR girlfriends. ;)   
  


Cookiemaster: No fair!! You'll talk Michiru into this.   
  


Wind_racer: No way! She'll kill me if she knows I use her in my bet!   
  


Cookiemaster: Well, OK! But my bet is on Setsuna. I bet Ami will turn for Setsuna's advice. If you lose, you'll polish my motorbike everyday for two months!   
  


Wind_racer: Deal!! If you lose, you'll supply me cookies for two months. 

Oh God! Michiru calls me for dinner. I gtg Mako! Or else she'll knock my head! Bye!!   
  


Cookiemaster: HAH!!! I knew you are afraid of Michiru!! LOL!   
  


Wind_racer: :P 


	3. Ami & ...

After Makoto questioned her on coming out, Ami has decided to seek advice from one of her friends. But who? It is 2 a.m. Finally she decided to login to her messenger…   
  


Friends for Bluebubbles: 

_Online_

**Blondevenus**   
  


_Offline_

**_Cookiemaster_**

**_Flammable_**

**_Odango_**

**_Sea_goddess_**

**_Timeis_my_game_**

**_Wind_racer_**   
  
  
  


Bluebubbles: Minako, what are you doing here. Its 2 o'clock in the morning!   
  


Blondevenus: I can ask you the same question Ami…   
  


Bluebubbles: I'm kinda confuse right now.   
  


Blondevenus: Well, wanna spill?   
  


Bluebubbles: I'm not sure…   
  


Blondevenus: Helloo… I'm ur friend, ain't I? U can trust me Ami. Besides, I AM the goddess of love!! Hehe…   
  


Bluebubbles: Well, OK… its about me and Mako…   
  


Blondevenus: Hah! I knew it!   
  


Bluebubbles: Hush Mina! Its 2 a.m. for God sake!   
  


Blondevenus: Oops! Sorry… continue please   
  


Bluebubbles: Shall I tell everyone about us?   
  


Blondevenus: Well, why not? I am happy about the news! I'm sure everyone will feel the same. Just look at Haruka and Michiru.   
  


Bluebubbles: They are different. They are Uranus and Neptune, so that they were meant to be with each other   
  


Blondevenus: Oh, quit the crap! Both of you make a very cute couple!   
  


Bluebubbles: Really??! How nice! :D   
  


Blondevenus: Never grin like that Ami. Ur IQ just dropped 10%. :P   
  
  
  


***Sea_goddess is online***   
  
  
  


Blondevenus: Why is Michiru online in the middle of the night?   
  


_Bluebubbles invites Sea_goddess…_   
  


Sea_goddess: Morning guys!   
  


Bluebubbles: Michiru? Why aren't you sleeping? Where's Haruka?   
  


Sea_goddess: Haruka is sleeping with another girl… Why, of course she's here! She's asleep. And I don't feel like sleeping. Hey, what are u guys up to?   
  


Blondevenus: Ami is coming out!   
  


Sea_goddess: Really? That's great!!   
  


Bluebubbles: You know about this too Michiru?   
  


Sea_goddess: Everyone knows Ami, we are just waiting for your confirmation!   
  


Blondevenus: yeah! I know, Michiru and Haruka knows, so does Rei… but I'm not sure about Usagi…   
  


Bluebubbles: How come?! Did Mako tell everyone?   
  


Sea_goddess: Of course not dear…!   
  


Blondevenus: Ami, your reaction towards Makoto is obvious!!   
  


Bluebubbles: OK, one question… does Setsuna knows too?   
  


Sea_goddess: I doubt that she doesn't…   
  


***Timeis_my_game is online***   
  


_Blondevenus invites Timeis_my_game…_   
  


Blondevenus: Setsuna, do you know anything about Ami and Makoto?   
  


Timeis_my_game: yeah, Ami and Makoto   
  


Bluebubbles: this means everyone knows?!   
  


Timeis_my_game: yeah, everyone knows!   
  


Sea_goddess: Setsuna, you are taking too much coffee again, aren't u?   
  


Timeis_my_game: yeah! aren't u? aw sheeshh…   
  


***Timeis_my_game is offline***   
  


Sea_goddess: She always experiences symptoms that Haruka and I call time-sick.   
  


Blondevenus: what?!   
  


Sea_goddess: Well, u can say that it is similar to sea-sick ;)   
  


Bluebubbles: Anyway, Minako, Michiru, thanx for your company. Now that I think I'm ready, let us all go to bed. Bye!   
  


Blondevenus: Now I'm sleepy… sweet dreams Ami, Michiru!   
  


Sea_goddess: bye! 


	4. The announcement!

Connecting user to chat server… 

***Wind_racer has logged in***   
  


..::Welcome to Senshi-chat::.. 

Online user: 

Flammable 

Odango 

Timeis_my_game   
  


Wind_racer: Why aren't Makoto logged in yet?   
  


Timeis_my_game: She's preparing, I believe…   
  


Wind_racer: for what?   
  


Timeis_my_game: u know… that THING   
  


Wind_racer: oh yeah!! I can't wait for that thing to happen!!   
  


Odango: What thing???   
  


Flammable: shut up odango, lets just wait till Ami comes in.   
  


Odango: Why Ami?   
  


Wind_racer: because she is the THING… right Rei?   
  


Flammable: yeap!!   
  


Odango: I'll kill u guys after this!!!!   
  


Wind_racer: Sets… did u by any chance talk to Ami last night?   
  


Timeis_my_game: no, why?   
  


Wind_racer: Yess!!! Mako'll lose.   
  


_Wind_racer smiling proudly_   
  
  
  


***Cookiemaster has logged in***   
  
  
  


Wind_racer: At last, admit it Mako, you lose… hahah!   
  


Odango: what r u talking about Haruka?   
  


Flammable: Usagi, isn't it obvious, Haruka is betting again!!!   
  


Odango: Oh… on what?   
  


Flammable: stay tune ok! I'm also not sure…   
  


Wind_racer: yeah!! stay tune princess, and behold me victory!!   
  


Cookiemaster: You cannot confirm your victory until she announces it Haruka!!   
  


***Bluebubbles has logged in***   
  


Cookiemaster: Hi Ami…   
  


Bluebubbles: Hi darling…   
  


Cookiemaster: are u……?   
  


Timeis_my_game: Alright! Time out! Are u two in love? Ami, Mako?   
  


Bluebubbles: yes!   
  


Cookiemaster: indeed!   
  


Flammable: phew, finally, the end of Episode One…… yayy!!! good job there Setsuna!   
  


Odango: so this is the THING, isn't it? Congratulations u two!!   
  


Bluebubbles: you guys are the best! And very supportive, thank you so much!   
  


Odango: yeah… we know…   
  


Wind_racer: Question!!! Ami, does Michiru know about this?   
  


Bluebubbles: yes, I talked to her last night   
  


Wind_racer: yeah!! you lose Mako! Ami did talk to Michiru, but not to Setsuna!!   
  


***Sea_goddess has logged in***   
  


Cookiemaster: Michiru!!! Did you advise Ami on the coming out thing?   
  


Sea_goddess: Mako, of course she did it by herself   
  


Wind_racer: no, no honey, what she means is, did Ami ask your advise before she decided to announce her relationship?   
  


Bluebubbles: hey! You should've asked me instead! It's not Michiru who advises me.   
  


Cookiemaster: Yeah!!! polish my bike you Wind loser, hah!!! Is it Setsuna?   
  


Sea_goddess: What is it with u two?? Haruka?! Makoto?!   
  


Bluebubbles: I asked for Minako's advise. Why are u two so concern about this?   
  


Cookiemonster: Argh Ami…Why Minako??!! Nobody won Haruka…   
  


Wind_racer: Yeap! There goes my cookies…   
  


Sea_goddess: Haruka tenou! Another betting game??!! Couch tonight!!   
  


Wind_racer: Honey… its not like what you see…   
  


***Sea_goddess has logged out***   
  


Wind_racer: Oh! Great…   
  


***Wind_racer has logged out***   
  


Cookiemaster: LOL! Haruka does afraid of Michiru!!!   
  


Bluebubbles: Cookiemaster… come here and explain the bet you made with Haruka before I cancel our weekend plan.   
  


***Bluebubbles has logged out***   
  


Cookiemaster: What has Michiru did to her? :-/   
  


***Cookiemaster has logged out***   
  


Timeis_my_game: Isn't it great watching them torturing each other?   
  


Flammable: Yeah! just sit back and enjoy the show.   
  


Timeis_my_game: After some fights, there'll be some making up shows! Hey Rei, wanna come over and enjoy those shows?   
  


Flammable: What? Another peep show from your crystal-ball thingy? I'm in!!!   
  


Odango: Hey! What about me??!   
  


Flammable: Princess… we are suppose to guard you from spoiling your pure heart with some free peep show.   
  


Timeis_my_game: Yeah! good one Rei! Come quick!! The Ami and Makoto show will start any minute!   
  


***Timeis_my_game has logged out***   
  


***Flammable has logged out***   
  


Odango: Not fair!!!!!!!!!   
  
  


-the end-   
  


finally… so guys, leave your reviews!! pardon the stupidity, its 4 a.m. *sigh* 


End file.
